Stay
by Aomine
Summary: Kuroko's made a mistake and yet Kagami's not willing to let him go. /AU, Boys Love, M-Preg - KagaKuro.


**Stay**

His knees dug into the tiled floor—his hands that once desperately gripped against the ceramic rim dropped to the floor as he let his cheek lie upon the toilet seat. A clean stench that came from inside the bowl was masked by a light sheet of sweat and tears.  
"Tetsuya, let me get you some water." A calm, soothing voice that belonged to Kagami said as he brushed away the hair that stuck to Kuroko's face.  
"No don't, please." He pleaded lifelessly, using what's left of his strength to turn around and grab onto the red-head's shirt. Their eyes lock as their minds froze for a split second. Tears streamed down Kuroko's face in a way that showed he wasn't actually _crying_ but the display he gave Kagami made him obliged to his request.

Kagami gave his husband a kind smile, kneeling down in front of him before cradling his tired body in his arms. Kuroko practically collapsed against Kagami's chest as he enjoyed the cool sensation of the bathroom tiles against his exposed legs. His body was flushed and anything cold made him feel better.  
"You should go get ready for work." He then suggested as Kagami rocked him gently. The fire-fighter shook his head.  
"I'll call in sick, again." The larger male said, occasionally kissing Kuroko's head and rubbing his chest and stomach.

"You can't do that." Kuroko mumbled, slowly drifting into deep sleep. Before he could rest his self, his body retracted as he lunged forward towards the toilet bowl, vomiting out last night's dinner. Kagami cringed in pain as he rubbed and patted Kuroko's back, using his other hand to comb away his blue locks. Kuroko let out at least half of his meal in the past twenty minutes and he honestly felt like he can't go on with this morning sickness. It was normal for a person to get this sick during pregnancy but with Kuroko's build, he really couldn't endure it well.  
"Shhh…" Kagami soothed out as his husband spat out any unwanted substances that lingered in his mouth.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Kuroko whined, stretching his arm up to flush down the toilet.  
"Don't say that." The red-head whispered, removing his shirt. He pulled Kuroko to his chest as before, using his shirt to wipe the tears and sweat away from Kuroko's face, "Just put up for a couple of more months. When the baby's born, it'll all be worth it—_trust_ me." He reassured, smiling fondly.

Kuroko didn't reply as the hissing sound of the toilet was the only thing that could be heard. Kagami wasn't sure what was wrong since he couldn't see the Shadow's face in the position he was in but everything clicked the minute he felt the smaller one tremble against his body. Sniffles and soon after that, uncontrollable crying erupted from Kuroko, causing great concern.  
"Hey, hey… What's the matter?" Kagami asked, twisting his body around to face Kuroko, "It's alright, I'm here."

"That's just it! You shouldn't _be_ here." The Shadow complained, pushing himself away from Kagami's touch. It was a weak attempt which only allowed Kagami to pull him closer, "Stop being so nice to me… I think I should just leave."  
"And what? Go back to Aomine? He doesn't love you, and he will never love you like I do!" Kagami growled, holding onto Kuroko's wrist as the said male tried to hide his face away, amplifying the fact that he's so ashamed.

"Can you really love—love _hic _someone that's not _hic_ yours?" Kuroko asked, struggling to get his sentence out clear.  
"Who's your husband, huh? Who?" Kagami replied with a question in a fearsome tone. Kuroko wanted to reply but his cries choked up his words.  
"Y…ou…" The Shadow said inaudibly. Kagami's grip around Kuroko's wrists tightened.  
"_Who is your husband_?" The red-head asked once more, dangerously emphasising those four words.  
"You!" Kuroko almost shouted, sobbing afterwards.

"That's right— _I _am. Not him; not anyone else but _me_. And death will be the _only_ that will part us—don't you forget." The red- head whispered, letting his grip go to use his hands to cradle the trembling body. Kuroko wiped the overflowing tears that stained his cheeks as his heart sunk low.  
"Don't you hate me?" The Shadow asked, daring to not look at Kagami in the face.  
"When we got married, I told you that I loved you. And trust me, if anything's changed, I would've told you. Nothing has changed, but. _Nothing_." Kagami reassured, holding Kuroko tightly in his arms.

Kuroko gave off an unsatisfied aura; one in which even the dense Kagami could sense, setting off a switch, "Fine? Do you want to hear it? I'll say it. We've been married six months now and in that time, I lost you _once_. I wasn't mad at the fact that you went with _him_ that night, but I will admit I was upset. Because for that night that you spent with _him_ meant that you didn't love _me_ during that time. And that _killed_ me, Tetsuya. It _really_ did. And I died knowing that that baby inside of you—it's not _mine, _but _his._"

"How come you're still here then?" Kuroko stuttered out, wrapping his arms around Kagami's chest, "How is this even possible now?"  
"Because when I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again." Kagami placed the palms of his hands against Kuroko's cheeks, making it so that he's looking directly into his eyes, "I know that _he_ was your first love and that first love lasts forever but you married _me_."

Kagami then pressed his lips against the trembling Shadow, not caring at the fact that Kuroko just upchucked half of last night's dinner. They soon parted as Kuroko's fading cheeks suddenly flushed pink. His heart ached at the gentleness Kagami showed as he knew full well that he didn't deserve one bit of it.  
"I can't look at you now without feeling ashamed." Kuroko harshly whispered, shaking his head as if to show a late rejection to the kiss.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of, but you really need to grab a hold of yourself. You're only a couple weeks in, but soon you'll have bigger responsibilities."

Kuroko gave Kagami a concerned and helpless look which gave off the feeling of abandonment. Kagami felt that Kuroko wanted to abandon him, in a way that made it seem as though he was lifting some heavy burden off his shoulders. Any rational person with a slowly successful career would agree that having a family, especially with a child that isn't ours is bad, but Kagami wasn't like that. And he hoped he never will be.

"Don't worry; for better or for worse, I'll always be here for you." Kagami assured, kissing his husband's temple, "So Kuroko, please… Just stay."

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**I don't know; I'll just leave it at that. Fuckkkkkkkk. & sorry—that baby **_**had**_** to be Aomine's since AoKuro is my OTP 5eva. **


End file.
